Straight On 'Till Morning
by r.a.b. shoulda lived
Summary: Wendy and Peter were in love, but they had to keep it secret. Now, on the night before her wedding to another man, Wendy must choose who she will stay with, forever.


**Hey guys. Back again. I'm sure you're sick of me by now. Haven't written for this yet, so I hope it doesn't suck. I'm aiming for more the old animated version, as opposed to the newer live action one. Well I obviously don't own Peter Pan, so enjoy.**

"Come on, Wendy! If you won't come and stay forever, at least one more night." He said, bright eyes looking into mine. "For old times' sake," he pleaded, "for me," he finished, his voice now deeper than when I first met him. As his voice broke, I could feel my heart doing the same. After all, I had been in love with him since I was little. Well, at least I fell in love with the idea of him when mother would tell the stories of the great Peter Pan to me, to put me to sleep. Then, when I actually met him at the age of twelve, I fell head over heels. I was so torn that night; I wanted to stay with him for good in Neverland, but I knew mother and father would be disappointed in me, and would miss John, Michael and myself something awful. So I left.

For the longest time, John and Michael asked if I was going to marry Peter one day. I recall the first time they asked; I was 14 and I replied, "I would if I didn't have to leave mother and father behind." The boys left my room, but a new one came out behind the curtains. "You really mean that, Wendy?" Peter questioned. I was shocked to find him look a little older than I was. I nodded a yes and he responded by rushing forward and giving me a huge hug. He buried his face in my neck and muttered a thank you.

Since that night Peter visited me daily. He brightened my mood and when that couldn't be done, he would hold me as I cried. The tears started the night my father was sent to jail. He had always been a harsh man, but that night he had gone too far. He was already in a bad mood, but Michael kept pushing him. It was the middle of February and Michael was crying because Nana was to stay the night outside. Michael, knowing how cold it was outside, went out to bring Nana inside. Father wouldn't have any of it; he locked both the dog and my brother outside, and they both nearly froze to death. Father was arrested for the attempted murder of my brother. My mother lost herself after that. She wasn't eating and became very sick, leading to her death; the worst night I ever had.

Before her untimely death, mother managed to set me up with one of her friends' sons. Steven was 18 when I was just barely 15, and the courtship began. I was terrified I'd lose Peter that night, but we decided to keep out love extra secret from that night on. Our affair kept progressing, us falling more in love every day.

On my 16th birthday, my mother had been gone for nearly two months, and Steven proposed that day. We were clearly not in love, but like I always did, Steven just wanted to keep his parents happy. He is very understanding, and very kind, but we never had a spark. He looked out for me as a brother would his sister, and we were great friends. From day one, though, he could tell I was in love with another man. Surprisingly, he was fine with it, but it went without saying that our marriage would be the end of Peter and I. Which takes me to where I am now; looking at the diamond ring on my hand, knowing a gold band would be accompanying it within 24 hours.

"Peter, you know I love you. This is absolutely killing me," I whispered through tears. I hid my face in my hands, feeling the wetness on my face.

I could hear Peter exhale, and looked through my fingers to see him run his hands through his long red hair. He rested one hand on his side and let the other fall by his side. "I really don't know what to say. You always said you'd come with me when your parents didn't depend on you," he looked at me sadly.

"I know that, Peter," I sighed, growing irritated. But now I have John and Michael to take care of." If I left, who would take care of them? They're 14 and 18 years old, so I assume my aunt would take care of them, or John could take responsibility of them both.

"Bring them with us! They're always saying they miss me and Neverland. And ever since you guys came, Tiger-Lily gave up on me, but she talks of John often." Peter's eyes brightened at the thought of all of us going to his home and staying.

"Maybe," I replied contemplative, "they could also stay with my aunt, possibly."

"There you go," Peter began to smile softly.

I couldn't help but return the smile, but I was still thinking about my fast approaching wedding. "But there's still Steven-"

"No, there isn't," came a voice from behind me as I heard the door open. I turned to see Steven himself standing in the door way. "Go with him, it's obvious it would be better for all of us." He was smiling at Peter and I, and I replied by brightening mine.

"Thank you, Steven," Peter told him with a nod, grabbing my hand.

Our fingers naturally entwined, "Are you sure?" I questioned my fiancé.

"Yes, I am positive," He replied in a definite tone, "And don't thank me," he added to Peter. "I've watched Wendy fall in love, and I always knew it wasn't with me. If you're the one who can take her away from all this and make her happy, do it. Clearly, I won't be able to." I could feel both my and Peter's moods changing at the idea. "I'll tell everyone you ran away, couldn't deal with the stress you were under, ok?"

"Alright. Thank you so much, Steven," the amount of gratitude I have for him is indescribable.

"I know you'll take care of her," he said towards Peter. He nodded and we thanked Steven again. "Now go on," he said with a smirk before walking out of the room.

"So, where to?" Peter asked once I had packed some clothes and wrote a few letters. I took off my ring and laced it gently on the bed beside the letters. I looked up with a big smile and grabbed Peter's hand once more.

"The second star to the right?" I questioned playfully.

"And straight on 'till morning," Peter confirmed.


End file.
